The Phantom Behind the Bins
by angelwings2400
Summary: Professor Minerva McGonagall was surprised and more than a little concerned when Daniel Fenton's Hogwarts letter was addressed to a trash bin at a train station, so naturally Hogwarts staff went to investigate. They definitely weren't prepared for what happened when they found a homeless boy with some curious magical abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Inside a brightly lit office, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sifting through letters at a rapid pace, checking the names written by the enchanted quill then signing them quickly. She did this every year before new students arrived, sifting through the letters addressed to Muggle-borns so she could put them aside to be hand-delivered with an explanation by a teacher.

She worked at a rapid pace, with the charmed glasses on her nose allowing her to sift at a faster rate than normally possible. Parchment would fly to her hands, she'd read the contents, then tap it with her wand to print her signature, then it would fly off to be sealed in an envelope and wait to be owled.

The professor signed the parchment, and looked at the newest one. Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Waving her wand to stop all the quills from writing, she stopped and looked at the letter. Her heart quivered a little with excitement and despair, looking at it. Lily and James's son was finally coming to Hogwarts. The Boy-Who-Lived. The tragic error of leaving the boy with the Dursleys was shown in the address. Cupboard Under the Stairs, honestly! She could only hope that the poor boy wasn't too damaged after spending ten years with those horrid Muggles.

After staring at the letter with soft fondness in her eyes, she realized she needed to work on the other letters. She waved her wand again, and the room came alive with motion as more parchment zoomed around the room. She easily resumed her routine, focusing solely on finishing the letters of the newcomers to Hogwarts.

Yet another letter zoomed to her desk, and she read name and address. Then read it again. She paused for a long moment, trying to work out what she was reading. Letters were building up from the enchanted quill, nudging her frozen hand to keep working. When she didn't respond, another letter zoomed to the piling up parchment, and knocked all the letters over the one she was looking at.

She huffed impatiently, and waved her wand. The commotion stopped and she dug up the letter she was reading. She took of the charmed glasses, and gulped.

_Mr. D. Fenton_

_Behind the Trash Bins_

_Platform 8_

_King's Cross Station_

_London_

She didn't know why a new student's letter would be addressed to a Muggle Train Station, but was bloody well going to find out.

* * *

He walked through the flood of people on the platform, doing his best to remain unobtrusive and invisible. Not in a literal sense, of course. It was a little difficult to be invisible and have his hands turn intangible at the same time.

He maneuvered himself through the crowd to the wall. He ducked behind the trash bins that led to his little home, and went intangible. After he slipped through the wall behind the bins, he let out a breath of relief.

Taking off his large coat, he walked to his cot. As he emptied the pockets he smiled slightly to himself. He'd done well today; two wallets, three handkerchiefs, a makeup mirror, and a wine cork. He looked curiously at the cork, but shrugged it off. He could add it to his collection of 'strange things that end up in peoples' pockets'.

The skinny, dirty, and devious eleven year old Daniel James Fenton grinned widely as he thought of all the meals he could buy with his new loot.

* * *

**For the people who are waiting update on Lost Obsession, I am really sorry. I'm working on it, I swear! So this is a plot bunny that's been chewing on my brain for a while now, and I just wanted to get it off my chest. **

**If you like it, tell me! I will continue it, as soon as I get a good dent in my other story I'm writing. For now, this is more of a preview/prologue than anything. **

**If I continue it, it will be an AU, by the way. And without further ado: if you have any feedback or critiques, don't hesitate to tell me. And if you think flames are appropriate feedback, go ahead and write those too. **

**Until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Licorice."

When she said the password (absurd name for a candy, thought Minerva) the stone guardian leapt aside, revealing the long spiral staircase hidden behind it. She hiked up the stairs, preparing what she would say to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Minerva!" Albus exclaimed when she entered the office. "I received your letter. What is it you wished to see me about?"

"Well, Albus," she began, "I assume you were aware I was sorting through the first-year acceptance letters earlier?"

"Yes, yes," Albus said pleasantly. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, but my concerns are about a certain letter," she explained. "The address worries me."

"What was the address?" Albus asked, befuddled.

She took a deep breath. "It was in Kings Cross, a Muggle train station, Albus. Behind the trash bins to be precise."

Albus paused as he took in the information. "I would ask if there has been a mistake, but you know as well as I that cannot be," he said finally. "Tell me, who was it addressed to?"

"Daniel Fenton. I've never heard of a Fenton wizard family, but the sensors say he's not Muggle-born…"

"I have never heard of the name either," Albus said. "Perhaps he is half-blood? No matter. We were discussing the address." He brought his aged hands together at his mouth in his concentration. "We will have to send someone to check on the young wizard, and see whether he is in need of housing and help or this is all just a fluke."

"A fluke?" Minerva said. "But you said-"

"I did say that the quills cannot be mistaken," Albus said. "But perhaps the place where he is staying has no real address, and the quills wrote where he was instead of an address they usually would write. It's not probable, but it is possible."

Minerva looked down, contemplating this. "Alright. What are we to do, then?"

"First, we shall send someone to the Muggle train station-Kings Cross-to find and check on Mr. Fenton. If he is indeed in need of some caring for, then we shall send him to a capable wizard family to stay with for the time being. And, hopefully, if all goes well, we will see him at the Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts."

Minerva nodded. "That sounds reasonable." She paused, a thought coming to her. "What family should we send him to, Albus?"

"I believe the Longbottoms are currently available," Albus said. "I believe Augusta once said to me that she would've liked to have more grandchildren. She says her boy Neville's a bit quiet," he explained.

"Albus," she said exasperatedly. "You cannot base a small mention in conversation that the woman is willing to take in a child who may have physical or psychological problems, since he apparently lives in a trash bin."

"_Behind _the bins, Minerva."

"Albus!"

He chuckled slightly. "Very well, Minerva. I will contact Augusta and see if she is willing and prepared. Which I do not doubt, I might add."

She nodded begrudgingly. "Alright. Who are you going to send to find the boy?"

"Well, I was thinking of sending Severus," he said, thinking. "Would you like to accompany him?"

"Yes," she said quickly. Severus always had the uncanny ability to terrify every child he meets at first glance; she couldn't let him go alone.

* * *

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall stalked through Kings Cross, walking in a fast gate all the while ignoring the odd stares they were receiving from the Muggles surrounding them. They had not bothered with Muggle clothing, seeing as they probably would have stuck out even more since they made no effort in keeping up with Muggle fashions.

Severus had a deep scowl on his face. He clearly didn't see the need to be here, (he did see it, he just didn't see why _he _was the one chosen to be here) and definitely didn't want to be here. Minerva had her usual stern frown that came to her face when determination sets in her mind, which was the case at the moment.

"Platform 6, Platform 7, and here's Platform 8," Minerva said as they stopped their brisk pace. They looked around for a bit, then found the large, blue trash bins. They started to walk up to it, but Severus stopped them from going further.

"Look," he murmured. Minerva followed his eyes to a small boy that was round the corner in their direction. He had strange clothing on for the weather: a large black coat, probably meant for a man the way it fit around his shoulders, a shabby hat, dirty trousers, and tattered shoes that barely resembled footwear underneath all the duct tape holding them together.

"Do you think that's…?" Minerva trailed off, her eyes not leaving the boy as he ducked behind the trash bins in Platform 8.

"Definitely." Severus said as he took off after the boy. They both squeezed behind the small area behind the bins, only to find the boy was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he-?"

"Wait," Severus interrupted. Minerva scowled, hearing the snarky and impatient tone beneath his words. He took a good look at the wall in front of him. "Think. We didn't see him get out on the other side, so the only other option is…"

Minerva blinked and frowned. "You mean accidental magic?"

He nodded. "Yes. Though in this case, not so accidental. _Finite Incantatem_." The spell was aimed at the wall he was crouching in front of, and at first it didn't do anything. Then it started to look misty, and almost opaque looking. Severus experimentally poked his wand at it, and to his surprise, it went through the wall, as if it wasn't even there.

Minerva's eyes widened, then flicked from Severus to the wall. Severus locked eyes with her, then nodded his head. He tentatively put his hand against the wall, and meeting no resistance, walked through. Minerva followed him without hesitance.

The sight that met them wasn't very unexpected, given the reasons they were there in the first place, but it was nonetheless a strange sight. It was a small room, a bunker of sorts, with dim Christmas lights hanging on the walls of the small space. There was a stench of sweat and dirt in the air, magnified by what little space there was for air in the bunker. There were little trinkets on stacked boxes, and in the corner was a small cot, where a small, dirty boy was sitting, looking at them in shock.

"Eh...er...how did you...," the boy sputtered. "How did you get in here?!" he finally exclaimed in a shrill voice.

Severus scowled as he took in the boy's appearance up close. He looked like a common raggamuffin off the streets, and he reeked of poor hygiene.

Minerva also scowled, but pity was in her gaze. How did a wizard, one with great potential judging by what he did to that wall, end up here?

They then realized it had been quite a few seconds since the boy asked his question, and Minerva cleared her throat awkwardly. "Are you Daniel Fenton, child?" she asked in a stern, but gentle, voice.

The boy blinked owlishly at her. "Yeah," he said bewilderedly. "How did you know my name?" His voice was quivering slightly, and his eyes held poorly-hidden fear. Minerva sent a look at Severus, telling him through her eyes that he was_ not_ allowed to intervene here, knowing he would only further scare the child.

"The reason we're here, Mr. Fenton-"

"Danny. Call me Danny." The boy said it in a stubborn tone. Minerva sighed inwardly, figuring she should probably just humor the child for the moment.

"The reason we're here Danny, is because you've been accepted into a school."

"School? But I'm not that smart…"

"A very _special _school Danny," she said patiently.

Danny scowled. "Special? I may not be very smart, but I'm not stupid, either!"

Minerva didn't quite know what to say to that. She didn't know how he related the word special with stupid, but apparently this wasn't going to work for the boy. She decided to take a different approach, but Severus spoke before she had the chance.

"A special school for special individuals, impudent boy," he said impatiently. "Not an institute for mentally disabled."

"Severus-" she began to reprimand, but Severus cut her off.

"We are offering a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you accept?"

Danny paused and looked at Severus. To Minerva, it was a long glance at something unpleasant. To Severus, it was an unnerving gaze, seemingly going through his soul. He subconsciously strengthened his Occlumency shields, though knowing that this mere child would not be able to break through his weakest walls if he tried.

"Mom told me about magic," he said after a long pause. "I didn't know there was magic in England, though."

The two professors glanced at each other. He knew about magic? What else did he know?

"Where is your mother, Danny?" Minerva asked. "Where are your parents?"

Danny looked down at his shoes quickly, though not before Severus could catch the look of despair in his eyes. The boy cleared his throat before speaking, though it still came out a bit shaky: "They're not here. Gone."

Severus was intrigued. He needed to know what was behind those searching, unnerving ice blue eyes of his. He used Legilimens without speaking, and slipped into the first wall of the boys inner thoughts-

He was immediately assaulted by a memory, a traumatic one by the looks of it. He couldn't understand most of it, but he could feel the raw emotion and the fear, along with the color green.

Pulling himself out of the boy's mind, he composed himself. His outward appearance showed no difference, but inwardly his mind spiraled. He had to assume that the boy's parents were dead, or at the least out of reach. And by the looks of that memory…

"Boy," Severus said steely. "You have to come with us."

* * *

**Okay, so I know that I told you I'd update Lost Obsession before this one, but I was so excited and I already wrote this one out and it was getting so popular in such a short time! So here's the newest chapter. Hopefully it's more satisfying than the one page prologue i posted last time. **

**Anyway, if you have any questions or feedback, don't hesitate to tell me! And if you think flames are feedback, go ahead and write those too. **

**Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Boy, you will have to come with us."

Danny sputtered for a moment, then shook his head sharply. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" He stood up on his cot, trying to add some height to his small stature. The two weirdly dressed adults standing before him were tall, especially inside his tiny bunker.

"Severus," The lady in the funny hat reprimanded sharply, but in a quiet voice. She turned to Danny again, and said: "Danny, the reason we've come here was to make sure you were not in trouble. We...found out that your written address was behind some trash bins, and we wanted to make sure you were alright." She sighed. "And it is apparent that you are not, judging by the living conditions you are in, as well as your hygiene."

"Hey!" Danny protested. Who did these grown-ups think they are? Barging in on his bunker… "It doesn't even smell that bad!"

"Obviously you've been around the stench so long you've become numb to it," the scary-looking guy named Severus said. Danny scowled.

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_." That was for sure. The strange man gave him weird vibes, and his head felt funny around him-

"Danny, who was your mother?" the lady said, interrupting his thoughts. "I know it might be hard for you to think about it, but we must know this. How did she know about magic? Was she a witch?"

"Er...I think so. It's been a while…," he said meekly. "She didn't use magic around us too much."

"Us?"

"My sister and me." He paused. "My dad too, I think…"

"Was your father a wizard?"

"No." Danny knew this. He knew it very well… "No, he wasn't."

The two grown-ups paused and looked at each other, and had one of those silent conversations people have through their eyes. That kind of stuff bothered Danny to no end; mostly because he didn't have anyone to _have _cool, silent conversations with.

The lady knelt down to his eye level again. "Wouldn't you like to leave this place? Be in a safe, clean home with nice clothes and a warm bed?"

Danny stared at her with disbelief. Then, hot angry tears reached his eyes, and he spoke shakily, "Y-you think you c-can lure me t-to go wi-with you just 'cause you _promise _nice things-"

"We are telling the truth, boy!" Severus said.

He was still angry, and very skeptical. He wasn't going to fall for their tricks! "Like I'd believe that! You're probably just gonna take my things and ditch me! Or put me in the system."

The lady looked at Severus. "The system?" she asked quietly. Like she didn't know already.

"It's the Foster Care System. Not a very pleasant place oftentimes, from what I've heard." He reached into a pocket in his weird dress-thing and pulled out a heavy-looking envelope. "This is for you. It is not a fake; you have been officially recognized as a wizard, and as such, need to be able to control you magic." He looked down at him condescendingly. Danny's anger spiked again. "I will give you my word that we are not deceiving you; we truly want to bring you to a better home."

Danny just looked at him. Then he looked at the envelope in his hands. It had his address on it; or at least it sort of did. He didn't _really _live behind the bins, he lived in his cozy bunker. And it wasn't as if he was homeless or anything; he had his cot to sleep on and usually enough food to eat. Though it did ge unbearably got in the summer...and very cold in the winter…

He opened the envelope, a funny feeling in his stomach that he refused to acknowledge as hope. Hope was a hindrance here; it didn't get you food. Hopeful beggars don't attract people willing to give pathetic beggars money. He learned this when he first got here, before he learned to control his gifts. He nearly starved to death.

He read the contents, confused when he came up to the materials list when he didn't recognize any of the books or supplies. Was this a joke, or a trick? It seemed to thoroughly done for a trick...and witches and wizards _did _exist after all...and why would anyone go through all the trouble of pranking or tricking just some nameless beggar on the street?

"...You swear it?" he asked, hesitant and quietly. The man nodded.

Danny looked at his trembling hands. He realized that he didn't like it here, he never did. He hated it; hated his aching feet in his too-small shoes, the fact that he had to steal to get by, and that everywhere he went he smelled garbage. Though it didn't bother him as much as it had in the beginning.

He always thought of himself as a good judge of character. These people seemed honest…

"So...if I go with you…" He paused, a bit hesitant to ask. "...Can I get new shoes?"

The lady laughed, looking relieved. "Of course. We will buy you new clothes, anything you need. And a bath, too," She wrinkled her nose at that.

Danny nodded. He knew he needed a bath, but he hadn't been able to have one in so long. He had thought the rain would help, but it just made him smell even worse.

"Now," she clapped her and together. "Let's get going. We should take him to Albus first, he said he would take care of housing. We will have to apparate, and I should warn you, it's not the most pleasant experience, especially the first time."

"Apparate's like teleporting, right?"

"Apparition, but yes it is like that," Severus said.

The lady took a hold of his arm, firmly but not so much it hurt, and told Severus they were going to the gates in Hogsmeade, so meet them there. She lifted her wand, and Danny went through something that he won't forget any time soon.

His insides felt like they were being squashed, and his head was squeezed so hard he was sure it was going to burst. Then, as suddenly as the sensation began, it stopped. Danny fell to his knees and began to dry heave.

"Yes, definitely not the most pleasant experience," the lady said. He could hear pity in her voice.

"Ugh...no kidding…" He was beginning to feel a little apprehensive. What if he was wrong? What if these magic people didn't want to help him?

There was a loud crack, like a gunshot that nearly made him jump out of his skin. He did, however, scramble on all fours like a pitiful crab in his panic, only to realize it was just Severus doing what they had just done.

Severus still had on that scowl that for some reason fit his face nicely. He said, "Let's get the boy to Dumbledore, I have papers to sort through."

The lady nodded. She then led him through two enormous black gates that led to an even bigger castle. He'd never seen a castle before, not even with his parents. There just weren't many castles in America.

He followed the two adults through the halls of the ancient castle, but their fast pace barely gave him time to look at all the wonders. Moving paintings, moving staircases, everything liked to move. The air was different here as well; it was like he'd been standing in a still lake for his whole life, and suddenly he was in a gentle river. He supposed it was just the abundance of magic here that made him feel that way.

Finally, they reached their destination. The statue in front of them leapt aside, and they went up the hidden spiral staircase. Danny could feel his pulse thundering in his ears. This was the moment of truth.

He found himself in a large office, though it didn't look like an office. It reminded him a bit of his bunker; it had all sorts of knick nacks and strange looking things all over the room. In the center was a large desk, with an old man sitting at it. He stared into the man's twinkling blue eyes, and relaxed a little. He felt...safe around the wizard, for some reason. Must have been his instincts. However, he didn't let his guard down completely.

* * *

Minerva watched as Albus and the boy stare each other down with equally curious gazes. It was pretty common for Albus to do things like this; he was a very elderly man, though still childlike in so many ways it was often hard to know what to make of the very powerful wizard. After a few moments, Danny finally spoke up:

"Who are you?"

Albus smiled. "You may call me Professor Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts here. And you must be Mr. Fenton?"

"It's Danny. Just Danny," he said stubbornly. Albus smiled again.

"Well Danny, I am curious to what you make of this place. You said that you already knew of the magical world before this?"

"Er...yeah. But not like this," Danny said, looking around the office. "I only know about the magic in America."

"You are from the United States?"

"I was born there. I think. And I lived there for a while with my parents and sister."

"Where are they now, Danny?"

Danny looked at his feet, but they could all see his quivering lip. He squirmed a bit, then said, "They're gone." He paused. "Dead, I mean."

That last confession was quiet, and was spoken so sorrowfully that Minerva's heart broke a little for the small child.

"I'm very sorry, Danny," Albus said quietly. "That must be very painful, and I'm sorry for bringing it up. But I know you must be wondering what you are doing here, hm?"

"Yeah," he said, after clearing his throat a few times. When he looked up again from his feet, his eyes were a little misty. "They said I was gonna go to some school?"

"Not just any school," Minerva interjected. "Hogwarts is a very renowned school for budding witches and wizard all over the United Kingdom."

"Cool," Danny said. "Where is the school?"

The three adults in the room paused, looking at the child. How could they have not told him this? "You're in it," Minerva said. "This castle is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Woah, what?!" Danny said excitedly. "You're school is a _castle? _That is beyond cool! Why can't all schools be like this?"

Albus chuckled at Danny's excitement, glad that his melancholy mood was forgotten already. He could tell this child was resilient. "If only, Danny. Would you like to be apart of it?"

Danny paused, and swallowed visibly. The previous doubts he had expressed before were settling in. "Are you for real?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, boy. We are completely serious in this," Severus said, speaking up for the first time since they arrived.

"And you won't give me to the system?"

"No."

There was a long moment of silence, where Danny just stared at Severus. "Yeah," he finally said. "I'd like to go here."

Albus and Minerva smiled widely, glad they finally persuaded the boy. "Fantastic!" Albus exclaimed. "Now, about your living conditions…"

"I like my bunker!" Danny said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his large coat. "And it doesn't smell bad." This last part was directed at Severus, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"You will be living in the dormitories at Hogwarts once the term arrives," Minerva said, carefully choosing her words. "We have a home, a nice one at that, available for you. It will help you adjust to the lifestyle of Hogwarts, and will be better for your health in the long run. Wouldn't you like that?"

Danny just stared at the ground, his hands still inside his pockets. He made no objections, however.

"If you would like to stay in a house instead of that homeless shelter you call a home, you should speak up," Severus said coldly. Minerva shot him an icy glare. So did Danny, but he then sighed.

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

"Perfect," Albus said as he stood up and walked toward the fireplace. "Now that we've cleared that up, I would like you to meet a good friend of ours: Augusta Longbottom."

* * *

**I am way to obsessed with this story. It's taking over my life. Well, not my whole life, more like it's working my muse overtime and not letting it help me with my other stories. **

**But anyway, i hope you liked this chapter. It's not betaread, so there are probably mistakes littered all over the page. If you feel like pointing any of them out, tell me!**

**Lastly, if you have any critiques, don't hesitate to tell me! And if you think flames are critiques, go ahead and write those too. **

**Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

* * *

The fireplace roared, and turned a startling shade of green. Danny jumped slightly, and looked curiously at the fireplace. He knew this was floo, but he'd never seen it in action before. A light, sooty powder was spread from the now green fire, and a woman walked out.

"_Would you look at that hat," _Danny thought to himself. It was feathery, and resembled an ostrich sticking its neck out. Danny had never seen any hat like it. She was wearing a green dress, and carried a bright red handbag.

"Well, Dumbledore," she said impatiently. "Where is the boy?" She looked around the room, and when her gaze zeroed in on Danny, he hunched in on himself. She reminded him of a neighbor he had in the states, who was extremely strict and threatened to call the cops every time there was an explosion in the lab.

"This is young Daniel Fenton," Minerva said as she stood behind him and touched his shoulders. She led him slightly to the woman, and Danny was sorely tempted to plant his feet.

The ostrich-hat lady peered down at him, with a strict, powerful stare. She looked like she was just a dumpy old witch with a strange sense of fashion, but that look told him she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I am Augusta Longbottom, Mr. Fenton-"

"Danny."

She frowned deeper at the interruption, and Danny groaned internally. She was one of those strict, no nonsense type of adults. He'd have to be careful around this one. "You may call me Mrs. Longbottom, _Daniel, _and it has come to my attention that you need a home to stay at before entering Hogwarts."

"I don't _need _a home, I have my bunker-"

"You need a new home," Severus interrupted sternly. Danny, very maturely, stuck his tongue out at him. Severus looked like he was either going to curse him into next week, or stick his own tongue out.

The two had a staring match for a bit, then finally Danny conceded. "Fine." He scowled at his feet.

"Well," Minerva said, her lips very thin. "If you two are _quite _finished, I'd like to explain a few things." She looked down at Danny, who at the moment _really _despised his height. Her tall, pointy hat didn't make it any better. "You will be staying with Mrs. Longbottom until you settle in at Hogwarts, Danny. She has a grandson of her own, and a large estate, so I doubt you will have trouble entertaining yourself. I expect you to be a good boy with them, am I clear?"

Danny gulped. This lady was really intimidating. "Yes. Crystal. Crystal clear."

"Good."

Dumbledore looked at all of them for a moment, then smiled. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay with the Longbottoms, Danny. If you have any questions, you may owl us." He led the elderly witch and the young wizard to the fireplace, and gave them a bit of floo powder.

"Longbottom manor," Mrs. Longbottom announced loudly to the green flames. She took Danny's hand in a firm but comfortable grip and took him through the fireplace. He found floo much more comfortable than apparition, though he was now convinced wizards had the oddest forms of travel.

"We need to get you into a bath, Daniel, you reek to high heaven," she said, taking in his long, tangled hair and dirty clothes. "Some new clothes, would be nice as well…"

"Gran?" a boy Danny hadn't noticed before said. "Who's that?"

"This is Daniel Fenton, Neville, and he will be staying with us for a few months. Remember what I told you, hmm?"

Neville mumbled his assent to his feet, and looked curiously at Danny out of the corner of his eye. He seemed curious, but didn't ask any more questions. Mrs. Longbottom then led Danny around the corner.

"We'll get you to the bath first...I think I still have some of Neville's old clothes, he's a bit bigger than you are." They arrived at a large, fancy bathroom, with shiny faucets and a large tub at the end. Mrs. Longbottom showed him where the soap and shampoo and such were, and how to work the faucets. Then she left him to undress and clean himself.

Danny shrugged off his large coat, holding it in his hands. It really was quite dirty, and he wasn't sure where to put it, since the bathroom looked so very clean. "Well…," he said to himself. "I don't think she'll mind if the floor get's a little dirty…" He nodded to himself and set the coat on the floor, followed by his other layers of clothing. He struggled a bit with his shoes, since they were small and sticky with tape and he never really took them off, but when he finally freed his sockless feet he set his shoes on top of his clothes. Lastly, he laid his hat on top of the pile.

"Here we go…" He turned on the faucets, and proceeded to scrub two years worth of grime off his skin.

"Neville, I want you to remember that we took him in because he was in a very bad living situation before, so he may seem a little...off, when it comes to things we consider normal at the house. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Gran." Neville understood that. He didn't really know what that meant for him, however. What was Daniel like? He was going to Hogwarts, so he must be magical. Did he like plants like him, or would he think he was girly like everyone else who knew about his hobby?

It was all very confusing. Just a few days ago he and his relatives were marvelling at his Hogwarts letter, and now they had another kid living with them? It was all so sudden. And then there was Daniel's appearance. He'd never been as dirty as that before; even after playing in the mud for an hour (which Gran was very mad about)!

Gran was rummaging through some old boxes full of his old clothes that no longer fit. She chose an outfit, then set it outside the bathroom, shouting through the door that Daniel could wear the clothes outside.

About an hour later (what a long time for a bath, thought Neville) Daniel emerged, looking a lot cleaner with his new old clothes on and his face looking a lot paler without all the grime. The only thing that stood out was his hair.

His hair was a tangled, soggy mess that grew past his shoulders. He could see that it was a dark blue-black, an odd shade of hair he'd never seen before. His hair without the hat looked like it belonged to some crazy hag.

"Would you look at that hair!" Gran exclaimed. She shook her head sharply, conjuring a comb and scissors with her wand. "Let's take care of that-"

"Wait, what?" Daniel said, letting Neville hear his voice for the first time. "No. No way. You're not cutting my hair."

Neville winced. "Might as well let her," he said glumly, remembering his own forced hair cuts. "I've never been able to convince her not to."

In the end, Gran managed to get Daniel's hair to look somewhat tamed. It was still quite soggy, but it was no longer past his shoulders and ending in dreadlocks. It ended just past his ears, uneven-looking and it stuck out all over the place. Gran muttered to herself the whole time, saying something along the lines of hair gel, but left his hair like that.

"Woah," Daniel said. "My head feels all light…" Neville snickered a little as he watched his new house guest run his fingers through his shorter, clean hair. Daniel looked at Neville sharply.

"Neville, right?" he asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"Y-yeah, that's m-me." God, Neville hated his stutter. And his nervousness. And how he hunched his shoulders whenever someone addressed him. "Nice to meet you, Daniel."

"Danny," he said, very adamant. Neville nodded shakily. Gran suddenly harrumphed to herself, surveying Danny with a look Neville often got when he wasn't doing something productive. Productive in her eyes.

"You need new clothes," she said, scowling. "Neville's don't really fit. You're quite the stick figure, aren't you?"

Danny bristled, and said. "Stick figure?" Neville started wringing his wrists nervously, Danny really didn't know what he was getting into-

"We'll have that fixed up soon, though. We'll get you some new clothes when we go to Diagon Alley, Daniel." She nodded to herself, her ostrich hat bobbing with it. "Neville, why don't you show Daniel around? I have some letters to write, spread the good (albeit surprising) news."

She then left, leaving the two boys alone in the hallway. "Danny. It's Danny." Danny muttered to Mrs. Longbottom's back. Then, he turned to Neville, and stared at him. Neville flustered a bit, not really sure what to do, he never really knew how to act around other kids-

"Er…," Danny said, interrupting the flood of frantic thoughts in Neville's mind. "Uh…"

"L-let's...er...I'll show you the g-garden! Yeah…," Neville said awkwardly. Merlin, why was he such a screwup in everything?

"Sure."

They walked down the hallway, going through a few lavish rooms on their way to the garden. Neville wanted to start a conversation, but had no idea what to say. So the trip was passed in silence, until: "So what's the good news Mrs. Longbottom was talking about?"

"Oh, that." Neville started wringing his wrists again. "Well, f-for a long time my fam-family didn't think I had any magic, and i r-really don't, really, but a f-few years ago I did some accidental magic! B-but Gran didn't think I'd-that I'd be able to go to Hogwarts, b-but I go my letter!"

"Hogwarts? That's cool, we'll be going together then."

"Y-yeah."

"Hey Neville?"

"Hmm?" They reached two large, ornate glass doors that led to the garden out back. Danny gave him an odd look, then rubbed his neck with his hand.

"You should work on that stutter of yours. Heh."

Neville just stared. At first he didn't really know what to think-he'd never met anyone as forward as Danny. Well, he definitely had heard the likes of what he said before, but they were all from the pureblood heirs Gran had forced him to spend time with until she finally realized he was a nervous wreck around them. But they'd all said it with a mean sneer, and constantly made fun of him for it. Danny was perfectly honest, and while blunt, didn't say it meanly.

There was a pause. "Okay," was all Neville said, as he bewilderedly opened to doors to the garden.

It was a large garden, with fancy stone fountains scattered around the flowers and shrubbery. The plants were all magical; each had different properties and dangers, which Neville found endlessly fascinating. Before he knew it, he mouth was rambling on about his hobby while his brain was in Plant-Land.

"We've got a lot of flowers, for sure-but we also have a lot herbs, and we've got some fruit trees on another part of the land. Mostly the herbs are for potions and stuff-I've never made any potions, but I think my grandfather did-and we've got some real cool defense plants in that corner over there-"

"You know a lot about plants, Neville." Danny didn't sound discouraging, though a bit overwhelmed. "I don't really know much about plants, though there was this girl I knew back in the States that had this fly-eating plant, which was pretty weird looking-"

"The States? You lived in America?" Neville said, some wonder seeping into his voice. The American Wizarding World was a bit mysterious; they were all kind of blended in with the Muggle community, different from the total-separation tactic Britain used.

"Y-yeah, for bit." Now it was Danny that looked uncomfortable. "It's been a few years."

"Yeah, you don't have an accent or anything. And I think that plant was a Venus Fly-Trap, a Muggle plant, but we have some magical equivalents-"

Soon, the two boys found themselves talking about plants, and their different diets. Danny seemed to be more interested in the meat-eating ones, while Neville sounded a bit apprehensive of those. They wandered into the corner where Neville said the more dangerous plants were, and he described the cooler ones to Danny. "There's some Devil's Snare, but that likes to strangle people and doesn't like light, so we can't go in-" Danny told him a little bit about his magic, and how he'd had little bursts, weird things like making his sister's books vanish, but the really weird stuff started a few years ago.

"_You can turn invisible?_" Neville half-whispered, half-shouted. Danny nodded.

"Not for too long, but yeah." He demonstrated. Neville jumped back on the bench they were sitting on, looking around wildly. When Danny reappeared, he let out a loud breath of amazement.

"Without a cloak or anything! That's amazing!" Neville said. Danny sheepishly ducked.

"Glad you think so."

Neville smiled at him, looking a lot less nervous around him than when he first came. "Let's go back inside, Gran'll want me to show you where you're sleeping and stuff."

They walked through the garden and to the house, talking about their Hogwarts letters and what they'll have to get at Diagon Alley. Danny was a bit worried, because he only had the wallets he'd pickpocketed and he didn't think they would appreciate stealing, but Neville said there was a fund for students to get their books and such, mostly intended for poor Muggleborns.

When Neville showed him the guest room he would be sleeping in, his eyes instantly shot to the bed. He made a beeline for it, laughing giddily as he bounced on the soft, springy mattress. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in an actual _bed-_

"Having fun there, Daniel?" Mrs. Longbottom said, entering the room. Danny hopped off the bed.

"Sorry," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed. She was probably going to think he was just like a street urchin, which admittedly he kind of was, but instead she waved him off.

"As long as you don't break it, you'll be fine. As such, if you make any messes, you will be expected to clean them up. Dinner will be in an hour, and tomorrow Algie's coming to the manor. He's very proud of you." She sniffed at that last statement, but Neville's shouts of glee made her scowl less frigid. But eventually she told him to quiet down and calm himself.

She left the room in an irritated huff, the ostrich bobbing with each step. "Cool hat," Danny finally said. Neville gave him an odd look.

"Great-uncle Algie's really cool," Neville said excitedly. "He's the one who discovered my magic in the first place! Well, he dropped me off the hanger, but I bounced, so it's okay."

In the hour before dinner, Neville regaled different tales of his family, while Danny jumped on the bed. Neville eventually joined him, laughing as pillows flew around the room. While Danny was a bit different from other kids, he wasn't off like Gran said he might be. All in all, it was a fun time.

* * *

**So this was a filler chapter. Sorry it's a little boring. But you gotta admit...Neville is so cute! He's all pudgy and awkward and so adorable I had to make these two friends! I didn't know much about magical plants, so I had to improvise a little. I think it would be cool if Neville's house had devils snare hidden somewhere. **

**Next chapter will be up soon. As always, if you have any critiques, don't hesitate to tell me! And if you think flames are critiques, go ahead and write those too. **

**Until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I can't find Trevor!" Neville said as he entered Danny's room. He was so frantic he was practically vibrating on his feet. Danny yawned as he sat up in bed.

"Again?" Danny said incredulously. "That toad must be cursed or some-" he stopped mid-sentence, feeling something move under his sheets. He flipped off his covers, and frowned when he saw his friend's pet there. "How did he even get in here? The door was closed…"

"I think maybe _I'm _cursed," Neville said, looking miserable as he scooped up a squirming Trevor. "I forget nearly everything, and I'm always losing stuff."

Danny shrugged, too tired to think of a response. "Why are you up so early?" he said through another yawn.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today, remember?"

He paused as his sluggish brain processed this. "Oh," he said. Then he realized he had to get up and get dressed. "Oh."

He dragged himself out of bed, stumbling as he made his way to the dresser. He had a scant amount of clothes, but he didn't mind. He'd only had one outfit for months at a time when he lived at King's Cross. Being clean and having water available all the time was a definite plus.

Neville said he'd meet him by the fireplace with Mrs. Longbottom and left him to change. He picked out his least-wrinkled shirt and pants, tried to tame his hair, failed to do so, and then left the room, resigning himself to the fact he would have bed-hair for the rest of his life.

Neville and Mrs. Longbottom were waiting for him like he said. Mrs. Longbottom was dressed in her usual bright dress and ostrich hat, along with her favorite red handbag. She scowled at him and fussed with his hair, then gave up like he did.

They went through the floo system, having no problems besides the usual soot that lingered on their clothes, which they brushed off.

"Professor Snape will be taking Daniel to Gringotts to give you the Hogwarts fund," Mrs. Longbottom said. "He'll have to take you to some of the second-hand shops, but those will suffice. Ah, here comes Professor Snape now."

The man himself swept toward them, his black robes making him look like a bat at flight. Neville looked once at the strict teacher, then paled and stepped closer to his grandmother.

Snape gave Danny a menacing scowl, who returned with a cheeky grin. His scowl deepened and he grabbed Danny's shoulder and led him away. He twisted his head around to wave goodbye to Mrs. Longbottom and Neville, the later still looking pale.

Eventually Snape let go of his shoulder, and left Danny to navigate through the crowd to keep up with the moody teacher. Luckily, he was easy to spot in a crowd.

They arrived at Gringotts, and Danny had to stop and stare at it. Wizard banks were a lot different than Muggle banks, that was for sure.

"Keep up, Fenton!" Snape barked.

The goblins in Gringotts were creepy, and a little rude, but they were helpful. They gave them enough funds to buy the materials he needed, and he was even going to get his robes and wand new!

They walked out of the bank in silence for a bit, with Snape scowling (as usual) and Danny looking around in wonder (Britain's wizard are so different!). They were on their way to the second-hand bookstore when Danny spoke.

"What do you teach at Hogwarts?"

"Potions."

"That's a bit like chemistry, right?"

Snape sneered. "You mean the Muggle science that uses fire and acid to see how you can destroy materials?"

"Er…"

"Potions is a highly sophisticated and dangerous branch of magic. Be sure to remember that." His tone was low and demeaning, but Danny buried his indignation. This was his future professor; it wouldn't do him any good to set him off before the term started.

"Okay."

Snape turned his gaze back to the road, stopping at a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "You will be fit for your Hogwarts robes here; I'll be getting your books second-hand myself." Snape exhaled loudly, which might have been a sigh, but sounded more like a growl. "The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can leave."

Danny nodded, and entered the shop. There was a boy standing on a stool being fitted for his own robes by an elderly witch. He winced a bit when he was poked by a pin.

"Robes for Hogwarts?" Danny nodded. "Wait right there; I'll have you fitted in a bit."

Danny stood against a wall of fabrics and watched the other boy be fitted for his robes. "Are you going to Hogwarts, too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," the boy said. "First year-ouch!"

"Oh, quit whining, it's just a pin," the woman said. The boy scowled, but didn't say anything.

"I grew up in America," Danny said. "Everything's a lot different there."

"There's a wizarding world in America?" the boy asked curiously. Danny noticed that the woman was listening raptly as well.

"Sort of," Danny said. "They don't really have a separate government like you do, but they obey the Muggle laws. They don't have schools, either."

"No magic schools?" the boy said. "Then how do you learn magic?"

"I think it's taught through families, but not always. Mostly, it's a lot of tight-knit communities with the same magical skills. My mother came from a coven near Canada, but I never met any of them."

"That's...interesting." Danny knew the boy wanted to say 'weird'. He couldn't blame him; it was pretty strange. "Does your Dad come from the same...place as your mum?"

"No." Danny wasn't sure what this boy thought of the whole pureblood stuff, so he'd keep it a bit vague. "His ancestors are from Salem, I think. There's a lot of well-known guilds and covens there."

They talked a bit after that, and the boy asked him a few more questions, like how long he'd been in England, why he didn't have an American accent, why he'd moved (he wasn't going to mention the portal, or his time on the streets) and he'd stayed when Danny's turn to be fitted came, claiming he had to wait for someone.

Eventually, someone tapped on the glass, and the boy looked up. "Got to go," he said, pushing up his thick glasses up. Danny looked at the person at the window, and gaped when he saw his size.

"Woah," he said.

"I know, right? I'll see Hogwarts, then!" He dashed out of the store with his new robes and walked off with the giant. Danny watched them for a bit, and then winced when he felt a sharp pin poke him.

"Ouch!" he said as he frowned at Madame Malkin. She smiled apologetically, and kept working. In the back of his mind, he realized he had never asked for the boy's name.

* * *

Harry walked with Hagrid down Diagon Alley. Their next stop was getting a wand, which made him a bit giddy.

He recounted his trip to the robes shop. His first encounter with another Hogwarts student had been unpleasant; the pale boy had gloated about his family status while Harry stood at the side, not knowing half of what he was saying. He was glad Hagrid had explained things to him, starting with Houses and onto the pureblood thing. He was still a little confused about that; did who you were related to really matter that much?

His second encounter was better. The black haired kid (he was frustrated that he never asked for a name) was nice, and what he'd said about America was interesting. Was there magic in every country?

"Hey, Hagrid?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is there magic in every country?"

"Yeah, der's magic all o'er the world," he said. "No' all o' dem have th'Ministry like we do."

"Like America?"

"Ah, bit o' a mystery, 'Merica is. Branched off from Britain long time ago." Hagrid paused. "Why do yer ask?"

"A boy said he was from America," Harry said.

"Tha's o' bit strange, they don' really come round here too much."

"He's going to Hogwarts, too."

Hagrid looked surprised. "Interesin'," he finally said as they neared Ollivander's. Finally-he was going to get a wand.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Danny. Snape picked him up at Madame Malkin's with his books and cauldron. Snape dumped the supplies on him to carry, and he asked why he couldn't go with him to buy all his supplies.

"The best second-hand shop is in a rather...unsavory place."

"Aw, you do care."

"I merely don't wish to scrape your cursed remains off the street."

Their last stop was the wand shop, and Danny's stomach was beginning to growl. To his surprise, Mrs. Longbottom and Neville were waiting outside. Neville eeped and hid behind his grandmother again when he caught sight of Snape.

"We'll be taking you home after this. We already have Neville's supplies, and we'll be having lunch at the manor," Mrs. Longbottom said. She looked a little eager to be home as soon as possible, so Danny nodded and shuffled into the shop. At first he thought it was a bookstore, with tall shelves and book-like boxes filling them. Then he realized those must be the wands.

An old man was by the shelves, sifting through boxes and putting wands in their cases. He looked at Danny and Snape and smiled a bit. "Hello, Mr. Snape. Is that a new first year, by chance?"

"This is Mr. Fenton; I trust you'll be able to find a suitable wand."

"Yes, yes...there's always a match somewhere…" He waved his wand and a tape measure flew at him. "Hold out your wand arm, if you may."

Danny hesitantly held out his left arm. The tape measure flicked out, measuring his arm, torso, tongue...tongue?

He held still, waiting for the tape measure to finish as he watched Mr. Ollivander wander through the shop, picking up different cases and gathering them in his bony arms. Just as Danny's arm was beginning to tire, the tape measure finished and he set his arm down.

"Fairly small stature," Mr. Ollivander said. Danny wanted to stomp his foot. Honestly, his dad had to have been over six feet tall! Why did he get all of mom's short genes?

"But fairly large hands and feet. If you eat healthily, I expect you'll grow into a fairly long wand."

Danny stared. He would grow taller? Well...awesome!

Then they started to try out wands. He'd only held his mother's wand once, and there were consequences to touching the off-limits instrument. He never held her wand again; it had a strange feeling to it. Like it would bite him if he held it for too long. That wasn't the case with a lot of the wands here, but usually Mr. Ollivander would snatch it out of his hand pretty quickly.

"Let's see here...elder, fourteen inches, bit rigid. Tarasque hair core, very rare. Give it a go," he said excitedly.

Danny took the wand, and immediately felt a chill run from the wand and up his arm. the cold was a lot like when he went intangible. His breath became visible in front of his mouth. He raised the wand, and brought it down in a trail of green sparks.

"There's the one," Mr. Ollivander said, looking happy. "Very good match, you'll have a hard time finding anything better suited." He gave Danny the case then with an unreadable expression, added, "I should tell you the story behind it, though, I recieved the core material from another wandmaker. He swore up and down that the tarasque he plucked it from was a ghost, but then again, it's a bit legendary. Keep that in mind." He sounded a bit cryptic to Danny.

"And also, I should warn you about elder wands, Mr. Fenton. They are given to those with a respect for power, and sometimes they lose themselves to it. Be careful about that." Okay, definitely cryptic.

Danny gulped. "Anything else you want to tell me about my wand?"

"That'll be ten galleons, if you may."

As soon as they left the shop, Snape left him to the Longbottoms and stalked off. Danny didn't have a very high opinion of the professor, and he could see that neither did Neville, but hey, at least he was willing to scrape his cursed remains off the road if need be.

...He was never the best judge of character.

"Let's get home," Mrs. Longbottom said. She seemed a bit cranky. Neville and Danny nodded vigorously, both hungry for lunch.

"Did you get a wand, Neville?" Danny asked as they made their way to the floo stations.

"I got my dad's wand," he said, looking a little uncertain. Mrs. Longbottom rounded on him immediately, looking very strict.

"You best be happy about that! It is an honor to have my son's wand, he was an excellent wizard _and _Auror, so you best be happy!" Neville shrunk back from her, and Danny winced in sympathy.

After a few moments in silence, Danny asked hesitantly, "If you don't mind me asking, Neville, but...what happened to your parents?" He'd been dying to know every since he came to the Longbottom residence, but had had no way to bring it up.

Neville looked extremely uncomfortable, and a little sad. Danny regretted asking, and said quickly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Mrs. Longbottom humphed aggravatedly, and said, "I will tell you. They were brave people, Frank and Alice. Both well-known Aurors. However, they got caught by followers of You-Know-Who and were tortured into insanity." She looked down at Neville sternly. "You be proud of them, you hear me? They did a great service to Britain, you hear?"

"Yes, Gran." Neville looked extremely glum, and Danny felt extremely guilty and uncomfortable. He muttered his apologies under his breath to Neville, who whispered it was okay in return.

Their floo trip back to the manor was quiet, and just as dirty as before. Danny sputtered soot from his lips, and decided he didn't really like floo travel. Neville and Mrs. Longbottom seemed to be used to it, however.

Neville and Danny immediately made a beeline to the kitchen, where the funny and kind house-elf Lotty was preparing lunch for them.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter. Snape is really fun to write. (Btw, if you really squint, you get a hint of Danny's backstory, so look!) Another chapter will be up soon, but I didn't have this betaread first, so there may be some mistakes. At least I know I didn't mess up the disclaimer; one of my chapters said teen titans instead of danny phantom. this isn't lost obsession, dingbat! luckly, someone pointed that out and I was able to fix it. **

**Just so you know, I'm a little torn for Danny's house. I'm going with either Slytherin or Gryffindor, both which I can use to a full extent. I know for a fact Danny wouldn't be in Ravenclaw, and I don't really know enough about Hufflepuff to put him in there. So, it's either Slytherin or Gryffindor: write in the comments what you want, but also put up some reasons for it. I'm leaning toward Slytherin myself, so if you want Gryffindor, give me some reasons for it. **

**I hope you liked the bit about magical america. That'll come up a lot later, and I'll be explaining some things a bit more, along with some back stories (and some Vlad-action). I kind of got inspiration from the Coven season of American Horror Story; I never watched the show, but I've seem the trailers and a few tidbits to get the gist. **

**So, without further ado, if you have any critiques, don't hesitate to tell me! And if you think flames are critiques, go ahead and write those too. **

**Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. **

* * *

Neville and Danny were currently in the garden, Danny lying on his back between the tulips and Neville kneeling in the dirt, transferring the pot plant into the ground. They were silent for a while and Danny contemplated what to say.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Neville," he said cautiously, sitting up.

Neville shrugged his shoulders, not exactly sure what to say. "Thanks. I don't really like to talk about it, though." he hoped he would get his underlying request.

"Ah," Danny said, turning his eyes to the dirt. "I won't tell anyone, if you want."

Neville sighed in relief. He smiled and nodded at Danny, and then turned his attention back to the plant.

"Hey, Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not tell anyone about my...er...living conditions before this?"

Neville felt a little surprised. He already knew not to talk about how Danny was homeless before, but he didn't expect him to ask him not to. He was even a little miffed that Danny would think to he would blab about it. "Of course not," he said meekly. Danny smiled in gratitude.

After a while, Neville spoke again. "Harry Potter is supposed to be in our year," His voice was filled with wonder. "I wonder if we'll be able to meet him."

"Harry Potter?" Danny said, wrinkling his brow. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Neville looked at him in shock. "Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived! How can you forget?"

"Right, sorry. I had forgotten about him. So he's still famous in the Wizarding World?"

"Of course!"

"Well that must suck for him."

Neville had nothing to say to that. He was so confused. "Huh?"

"Well, think about it. He's famous for something he did as a baby, which no one has proved by the way, and his parents died that same night." Danny looked a little resentful for a moment. "Not to mention all of You-Know-Who's followers that hate him."

Neville had never thought about it that way. "Oh."

Danny was silent after that. His family was famous in their hometown for being the local lunes, self-certified ghost hunters and their freak kids. The ghost portal would have changed all that; their theories would have been proved, and they would have been recognized as the great scientists that they were. But they were killed, and their recognition would have shifted to the lone survivor: him. He would have hated that.

The rest of his stay was filled with looking through his textbooks, trying to calm an anxious Neville, and trying to find out what a tarasque was. Apparently it was a French monster that terrorized villages until a which came and tamed it. They were very rare, and there were only a few recorded sightings.

The day before they left for Hogwarts Express, they packed their things in an excited frenzy. Danny had been given new clothes by Mrs. Longbottom, which he was grateful for. Neville went from scrambling to gather all of his things he'd forgotten, to half-heartedly looking for Trevor. Danny found him later crawling into a decorative vase.

* * *

"Today's the day, Neville! We're going to Hogwarts! Be happy!"

Neville wasn't happy, however. His anxiety was making him drop everything he picked up, including his trunk, which would have landed on Danny's foot if he hadn't turned it intangible. He sighed and picked up Neville's trunk.

They had just arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Danny had wanted to go to the Muggle side, and maybe check on his bunker, but they had traveled by floo instead. He wondered how much dust had accumulated on his home for the past three years...

Neville put his hands in his robe pockets. His face turned from anxious to sorrowful as he felt the absence of his pet. "I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville,_" Mrs. Longbottom said, shaking her head.

"Again? Where does that thing go_eeee!_" His last word turned into a bit of a squeal as he felt something crawling up leg. He shook his leg, and Trevor tumbled out of his pants. "Really? You had to hide in my pants?" he said to the disarmingly innocent toad. Neville hastily scooped up his pet and stuffed it in his pocket.

They got on the train without too many problems, and Trevor remained in Neville's pocket for the time being. Not many people were on the train yet, so they found an empty car without any trouble.

They sat down on the soft seats after they loaded their trunks on the overhead shelves. Danny looked out the window to watch the people bustling around on the platform. He caught a glimpse of the boy he saw in Madame Malkin's, but he lost track of him quickly. A quiet knock sounded at the sliding, door, and Danny saw two timid-looking there.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" the girl with bushy brown hair said.

"Sure," Danny said and they sat down. The bushy-haired girl sat next to Danny, while the shy girl who knocked sat next to Neville. They introduced themselves as Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbott.

The bushy-haired Hermione immediately started talking at a rapid pace. "You two are first-years, aren't you? I didn't see a house tie, so I assumed you were. Are you from magical families? I'm Muggle-born, so I didn't learn about magic until recently, but I've read loads of books, and it's all so interesting-Hannah says she's known about magic since forever, which is so cool! And I'm excited to learn from all the professors, what do you think they'll be like?"

Danny and Neville stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say to all the word-mush that was just shoved at them. Neville made sort of a twittering sound he made when he was overwhelmed and couldn't talk around his stutter. Danny took a second to recover, and tried to say cleanly: "Er, I mean-I've met a few teachers, uh…" Very smooth, Fenton.

"Ooh, really? What were they like?"

Danny paused. He had met Snape twice, and he didn't have the highest opinion of him. And he'd only met McGonagall once. "Er…," he said, trying to find the right words. "Strict?" More like really intimidating, but close enough.

"Oh, well that's not so bad. Maybe we'll learn more from them, if that's the case."

Danny didn't respond, but looked at Hermione Granger thoughtfully. She reminded him of his sister very strongly. She was always absorbed in her books, and was always chattering on and on about different things she had learned and wanted to learn. He thought it was annoying at the time, but he missed her. She always protected him from the evil turkeys on Thanksgiving and other family dinners.

"I-is that your o-owl?" Neville stammered to Hannah. Danny looked beside the shy girl to see a small barn owl, no doubt the girl's pet.

"Yes. My mum got her for me," she said.

"You're so lucky! I have a dog at home, but I wouldn't bring him here. I was really surprised when the letter said we could bring pets!" Hermione said.

"Neville has a toad," Danny said. "Show 'em, Neville."

Neville reached into his robe pockets, groping or the elusive toad. Danny knew he was gone when Neville's face grew panicked.

"He's gone!" Neville exclaimed. Danny, feeling a little paranoid, patted his pants, and was relieved when he didn't feel a toad there.

"Oh, no! We'll have to look for him!" Hermione said, standing up.

"Maybe we don't have to," Danny said quickly. "He usually turns up sooner or later."

"B-but what if we have to leave without him when the train stops?!" Neville said. Danny sighed.

"Alright, fine…"

They split up, going to different ends of the train. Danny skimmed over the floor, and fleetingly asked people in different cars if they'd seen a toad.

"Anyone seen a toad?" he asked three first-year boys. The two bigger ones looked extremely stupid, so he looked to the third, skinny and pale kid.

"No," he said, a bit of a domineering sneer on his face. Danny scowled slightly, but refused to back down.

"Alright then," was all he said and he quickly moved on.

"Danny! Danny!" he turned around to see Hannah walking toward him with Trevor in her hands. "I found him! He was in the prefects car, I wonder how he got there…"

"He's gotten into weirder places, believe me," Danny said as they made their way back to their car. Neville was already there, looking glum. He brightened when he saw his toad.

"Trevor!" he said, smiling. He took the toad in his hands and kept him on his lap.

They talked for a bit, with Danny leading most of the conversation since Neville still stuttered and Hannah was rather quiet. Hermione came back after a bit, and brought a few treats that she bought from the trolley, and they shared them. Danny was the only one brave enough to touch the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"This one tastes like really salty french fries," he said as he chewed. "Never thought I'd taste that in bean-form."

"Whenever I get one, I always end up with liver," Hannah said, glaring a bit at the candy. "I don't mind liver, but I'd prefer something sweet."

The day was growing dark when a voice projected that they'll be arriving soon and to leave their luggage on the train. All four of them were trembling with excitement as the train slowed to a stop, and they were led to the boats that would take them to their new home for the next seven years.

* * *

**Eh, I bet you all really hate me right now for not telling you what house Danny'll be in...but don't worry! I just want the next few chapters to be good! This was a little hasty so you don't blow up on me when I pause for a while. It won't be that long, really, just taking a break to get all the dialogue in the right place and get some good chapters going! Maybe even get ahead of schedule (though I doubt that would happen.)**

**So, Neville and Danny meet Hermione and Hannah and search for the ever elusive Trevor. I always thought it was funny how good that toad was at escaping his owner. **

**Next chapter will be the sorting and them settling in in their dorms, and maybe a glimpse into their first classes. This one was a bit short, so I promise the next one will be real long. Long for me, at least. I'm no good at writing 20 page chapters that for some reason a lot of writers can do on here. **

**Also, if you want to see my depiction of a tarasque, go here: art/Tarasque-vs-DP-463985784**

**So, without further ado, if you have any critiques don't hesitate to tell me! And if you think flames are critiques, go ahead and write those too. **

**Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!" said the giant of a man who was leading them to the boats. They were led down a path along with the other first years. Danny heard Hermione saying something about the lake in excited whispers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the large man said. Neville and Danny got in a boat with a ginger-haired kid and the boy he'd met in the robes shop. The boy with glasses looked back at him and smiled. Danny returned with a grin and then the boats left the shore.

It was very quiet, no one speaking as they got their first sight of Hogwarts. Danny had seen the castle before from the nearby town, but the view wasn't quite like this one. It was lit up against the starry sky, giant and majestic with its reflection flickering in the ripples in the lake they were traveling across.

"Heads down!" They all bent their heads as they reached a low cliff that was the entrance to the castle. They floated down a long tunnel, and at the end there was another shore of rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Neville turned back to the boat he'd just clamored out of, and when he saw Trevor lying innocently in the large man's hands, he cried,

"Trevor!" Neville held out his hands and scooped up his hands. Danny wondered how long Neville would have his pet if it kept trying to escape from him at every turn.

When the man that led them here knocked on the castle door, the last person he expected was Professor McGonagall standing there, in all her strict-teacher glory.

They all followed McGonagall after a brief exchange with the large man, now identified as Hagrid. They were led into an empty room where they could overhear hundreds of overlapping voices from where he assumed the Sorting would take place.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-the-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

The rest of her speech entailed some details on the separate houses, which he'd already heard about from Neville, Hermione, and Hannah on the train. Hannah had mentioned the House Cup, but he didn't know it would be used as a punishment.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

He saw her raise an eyebrow at Neville's lopsided cloak and Danny's untamable hair. He thought about trying to fix it a little, but he decided against it. He would probably just make it look worse. He instead fixed Neville's cloak for him.

"Thanks, Danny," Neville said.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he heard someone ask.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was just joking."

"A test, huh?" Danny said. "Well, I'm doomed." A few of the other kids laughed, but most of them were quite nervous themselves.

He tried not to think about the looming ceremony, but then a cold tingle started to grow in his chest, then rose to his mouth and out came mist, like your breath on a cold morning-

Ghosts came into the room. _Ghosts. _Several people screamed, but Danny was glued in place. He thought he'd never see a ghost again, _hoped _he'd never see a ghost again-

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a spirit-I say, what are are you all doing here?"

Spirits, they were only spirits. Danny let out a breath of relief. He felt like laughing hysterically. They were only harmless imprints of wizards who refused to leave life behind. Nothing to fear, nothing to fear.

"Now students!" said one of the ghosts, Fat Friar, he thought. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Nobody spoke, but a few nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" he said. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," he heard McGonagall say, who had just returned. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

After hearing McGonagall's harsh tone, the ghosts slowly disappeared through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," McGonagall said, "and follow me."

The moment they entered the Great Hall, Danny was nearly overwhelmed by the..._magic _of the place. He had noted the flow of magic the last time he'd been at Hogwarts, but that was when there were no students there. Here, with about three hundred students, all with magic, it was more like a tidal wave. He would have to get used to this feeling.

He noticed that he could pick out actual constellations from the ceiling. Judging by their position in the sky, it seemed too exact for it to be a painting. Hermione saw him looking, and said, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Cool," he said. He loved the stars; he'd had a lot of fun with his astronomy lessons with his cousins from the coven.

Meanwhile, McGonagall placed a short stool on the platform that faced the students. On top of the stool, she put a shabby, old, and dusty wizard's hat. At first glance, it looked like a piece of trash. However, like anything in the wizarding world, you shouldn't take things for granted.

Then, it began to sing.

The song explained all the traits from all the houses, Gryffindor, brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff, patient and loyal, Ravenclaw, extremely smart, and Slytherin, cunning and ambitious. Danny smiled slightly to himself; the hat wasn't that bad of a singer.

After the hat was finished, the students and teachers applauded loudly. It bowed-sort of, it kind of just tipped it's pointed top-and became silent.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said with a long roll of parchment in her hand. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Danny curiously watched as the girl he'd become friends with on the train stepped up to the hat. It went right over her eyes and bent her blonde pigtails down. There was a moment of quiet, then-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, making some of the first-years, including Hannah, jump.

Hannah took off the hat and made her way the Hufflepuff table. She didn't look back, but he saw she had a smile on her face.

The name went on, but Danny was a little too nervous to remember. Then, his name was called, and it felt like his guts twinged when he heard.

"Fenton, Daniel!"

Danny stepped forward onto the platform, cursing his shaking knees. Honestly, he was just going to try on a hat! ...In front of the whole school.

He approached the stool and sent Professor McGonagall a nervous smile. He had never seen her smile, but he could have sworn her lips turned up a bit. It might just have been his imagination, though.

He sat on the stool and gripped it tightly. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. It went over his eyes and blocked his view of the other students. He was a little grateful for that.

_Hmm, here's a unique student…_

The hat was talking to him. _In his head. _Wonderful.

"_You're not going to start controlling me or look at all my memories, are you?" _he said-er, thought-to the hat.

_No, I don't like to invade privacy. It's not very comfortable for me, either. All I really do is analyze your personality and sort you into a place that suits it. _

"_Oh. Okay then."_

_You've got an interesting background. Foreign, though immersed in British culture well enough to blend. Lots of hardships for such a young life. _

"_Eh...ah…" _Danny didn't really like to think about...it too much.

_Lots of courage, and a good mind. Not polished for academics, so not Ravenclaw._

"_Thank you." _Danny hadn't been to school in a while; the last thing he wanted was to room with all the geniuses.

_Very cunning, and a bit mischievous, which is good in Slytherin. Stubborn, too. There is a rashness that would fit in Gryffindor, however. There is success in both houses. The question is, where to put you?_

"_Whatever will work out, I guess." _He couldn't really question a decision made by an all-knowing hat.

_Very well then. _"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat came off, and applause sounded from the Slytherin table. Danny walked shakily (though he didn't show it) there. A few older kids let him sit near, but didn't acknowledge him further. He saw Hermione get sorted into Gryffindor and another Slytherin be sorted: Daphne Greengrass. He applauded along with the rest of his house, and gave Greengrass a small smile when she sat across from him. He was a little relieved when she smiled back; he was beginning to think everyone in his house was unapproachable and mean.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Danny watched eagerly as the shy kid he'd come to know as a friend over the past few months walked to the stool. He had learned that Neville wasn't a coward (proved when he agreed to try and get past the Devil's Snare with him) just...hesitant, at times. Especially when safety was involved. He was curious to see where he would end up.

The hat took a long time, until finally, "GRYFFINDOR!" Danny smiled, then snorted when Neville ran off with the hat still on. Not cowardly, but definitely awkward and a little foolish.

"What a dork," Greengrass said as she laughed with Danny and the rest of the student body.

"Yeah, but he's alright," Danny said.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, spent the summer with him-hey, another Slytherin."

The pale blond kid he'd seen on the train strutted to the table, a smug expression on his face.

"That's Draco Malfoy," Greengrass said. "He'll be high up on the social ladder, just you watch. His dad's got ties _everywhere_."

Danny nodded, not really sure what to make of Draco Malfoy. He didn't make the best impression on him on the train, though the fact that nearly everyone from their table clapped for him, even the older ones, made him think he should probably try to put up with him.

"Potter, Harry!"

The Great Hall went completely silent. Everyone was waiting with baited breath as the Boy-Who-Lived stepped up to be sorted.

"_That's the kid from the robes shop," _thought Danny. Who knew he had been rambling to a world-famous celebrity.

The hat was taking a long time. He could hear Greengrass muttering to herself, "Come one, be Slytherin, Come on…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Darn it!" Greengrass said and she hit a fist against the table. "Lost the bet…"

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor table was erupting in cheer, applause, and shouts.

"Enthusiastic lot, aren't they?" Danny said. He glanced at McGonagall, who seemed to be smirking at Snape, who had his usual scowl on his face. Is it really as scowl, or was he just born with his mouth like that?

After the Great Hall settled down, the sorting was continued, though it lost a little bit of spirit compared to the monumental event of Potter's sorting. They were nearing the last of the first-years when Ronald Weasley was called.

"Ugh, Weasleys. All the same, the lot of them; no brains or brawn under that hair and freckles," Malfoy said. The two bulky boys beside him laughed. Danny inwardly rolled his eyes, while Greengrass just ignored him.

The Sorting ended with Blaise Zabini sorted into Slytherin. When the boy was seated, the Sorting Hat was taken away and Albus Dumbledore stood up. Danny wasn't really sure what to think of the Headmaster, other than their first meeting gave him the impression that he was a little eccentric.

"Welcome!" he said. " Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He seemed to glance at the Gryffindor table, but he couldn't tell who he was looking at.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch. And, finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore said this all very straight-faced, and he made a mental note to get a map of the castle, since he didn't even know where this forbidden corridor was.

"And without further ado, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore said. He knew it was magic, but what did he-ah, food!

Danny excitedly started piling food on his plate. God, he was so hungry.

"A little hungry there, Fenton?" Greengrass said as she got her own food a little more slowly.

"Yes!" he said. Well, tried to say; his mouth was full of chicken, so it probably sounded more like 'esh'.

She shook her head, but smiled. "So you spent the summer with Longbottom? Your parents know him or something?"

He nodded. "Something like that." Neville and he had decided to let everyone come to their own conclusions about his past, but control what hints they gave out. It was a little easier than thinking up a cover story. It had been Danny's idea, and had impressed Neville.

He talked to Greengrass a little more, whom he eventually began to call Daphne, and she called him Danny. She had started to call him Daniel, but he stopped that immediately.

"It's Danny. Daniel is what my mom called me when I was in trouble." Which happened a lot back then, but she didn't need to know that.

She nodded. Malfoy suddenly interrupted, "Your name's Fenton? I don't know that name."

"You wouldn't know it," he said, trying not to glare at the blonde boy. "It's American."

"You're American?" Daphne said. "You don't have an accent."

"Way to point out the obvious, Daphne," a girl named Pansy said.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Why would you go here? Why aren't you wit your...what is it, clan?"

"Coven," he corrected. "Or guild. And I moved here a few years ago after a...bad accident."

"Accident? What happened?"

God, this kid was annoying. He said through clenched teeth, "I'd rather not talk about it, since it was a 'bad' accident after all."

Malfoy looked like he was about to push the matter, but then a ghost came up beside him. It was house ghost, the Bloody Baron. He was creepy and more than a little intimidating, even though he could never touch anyone.

"I don't know much about American magic," Daphne said. "Is it true there are no schools?"

"Yeah," he said, happy for the subject change. "It's all taught through the families mostly, but in some cases kids are tutored through their guild. Those are only the bigger ones mostly. You've heard of the one in Salem, right?" Daphne nodded, along with the other first-years listening in. "They're one of the only ones who do trade and stuff with the other wizard communities."

"That's so weird!" Pansy said. "What's your guild?"

Ah, here was a difficult question. It might be considered high treason to Mom's coven if he revealed too much about it. Simple and vague, keep it simple and vague, Fenton!

"It's a bit small, near Canada." Vague and simple, no need to have those freaky witches after your head.

"What do they specialized in?" said Malfoy, who had finally found his voice.

Ah, easy question. "They study stars. You know, predictions and stuff?" Astronomy was a side project, like, _way _off to the side. The main study of Mom's coven was considered Dark Magic here, so he wouldn't talk about it even if he could. With Astronomy, he could be as detailed as needed at the same time never mentioning the bigger picture. Circular logic was great!

Soon enough, it was time to leave the Great Hall and go to the dorms. They followed the prefects to what they called the dungeons, which struck Danny as hilarious for some reason. It might've been because he was getting really tired from all that food.

"The password is Ophiuchus," the prefect said. Danny's mind automatically switched to the constellation lessons he'd had so many years ago. Ophiuchus was a doctor traveling with the Argonauts, and always carried a magical healing snake. He always thought that story was interesting.

"Alright, first-years," the prefect who led them in said. "We'll send you up to your dorms after a few words. As you might have heard, the Slytherin House has won the House Cup for over six years now. It would be in your best interest to not do anything to break that streak. And since you start classes tomorrow, you can ask some of the older students or prefects, like myself, for tips on how to win points."

After his speech, he led the boys to their dormitories, and the girl prefect led the girls to a different tunnel. The tunnel that led to their dorms were lit with dim green lamps that made the whole tunnel seem like a moldy cave.

His dorm was shared with all the other Slytherin boys in his year, which included Malfoy and his shadows, Crabbe and Goyle. The others were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, both a little quiet compared to the arrogant and bragging Malfoy heir.

As he settled into the bed that held his trunk, he heard Malfoy speak, "My father says that as you get older, the dampness in the air goes away. It's like a rewarding charm, for staying another year-"

Danny tuned him out and closed his eyes. Hopefully he'd be able to see Neville soon, maybe even Hermione and Hannah. He wasn't sure how long his sanity would last being around Malfoy during his stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

**This was a pretty long chapter! Well, compared to the other chapters. I hope you liked it. So...Slytherin. Kudos to those of you who noticed Danny's tie ahead of time. **

**I think I got all of the Slytherin students...but I'm not positive. If you see a mistake, tell me! Also, I switched the order of some things around from the original order in the book, but unless you have a really good memory, I doubt you'd mind it much. **

**So, without further ado, if you have any critiques, don't hesitate to tell me! And if you think flames are critiques, go ahead and write those too. **

**Until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. **

* * *

Neville walked along the hall, a bit flustered and more than a little nervous. How could he get lost on his first day? He would all but make his ridiculous reputation stick if he kept getting into these situations!

"Hey, Neville."

Neville let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak and whirled around to face the person who had spoken behind him. Only, he tripped over his robes and fell to the ground with a yelp.

He heard a quiet chuckle. "Jeez, Neville. Still jumpy, aren't you?"

_Danny. _It was just Danny. "Danny," he said, sounding a bit whiny. "why do you _always _have to sneak up on me?"

Danny shrugged and had a devilish grin on his face. "It's not like I try," he said innocently, then helped Neville to his feet. "Where are you headed, anyway? Trying to break the rules already?"

"What?" Neville looked confused.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You were about to go into the third-floor corridor. You know, the one that's forbidden upon pain of death?"

Neville paled tremendously, then tried to speak, "B-but, I-I didn't m-m-mean to!"

"Neville. _Neville_," Danny's voice grew annoyed when he failed to calm down, "stop stuttering, you're fine. Where are you headed, anyway?"

"T-t-transfiguration," he stammered out.

Danny heaved a great sigh. "I need to get you a map; that's on the other side of the school," he said, and he grabbed hold of Neville's collar and started dragging him to the staircases. "You're lucky I've got a free period right now."

After a bit, Danny let go of Neville's robes and they walked quickly to the other end of the school. "Why were you over there anyway, Danny?" Neville said, thankfully without any stuttering.

"Oh you know…" Danny began. Neville saw the evasiveness in Danny's expression and immediately grew suspicious.

"You weren't trying to get into the third floor corridor, were you?"

"What? Of course not."

"If you weren't in Slytherin, I would have believed that lie," Neville said, giving Danny a sharp look. "Danny, you can't go into places you're not allowed here! They could expel you, and you'd lose the school's loan!"

Danny scowled at him. "I know, I know...you can't blame me for being a little curious," he said, then added, "or for being in Slytherin, apparently." He sounded a little hurt.

Neville flinched as he saw his mistake. "I don't think you're bad for being in Slytherin, Danny, it's just...well, everyone said Slytherins can't be trusted, blah blah blah, I can't believe you're friends with a Slytherin, Neville, blah blah blah…"

"Not a fan of the rivalry?"

"No. I am not."

Danny cracked an earnest smile. "You know, they say the same thing about Gryffindors in my house. I think the only thing thats stopping them from staging an intervention for me is because you're a pureblood."

They talked a bit more afterwards, both bonding a little over mutual dislike for Malfoy 'God, he's so annoying, imagine having to _room _with the git,' and before they knew it, they were at McGonagall's classroom.

Danny could already feel the unwelcoming stares coming from the Gryffindor first years, so he quickly said goodbye to head for the library. Neville tried not to shrink back from the judging stares his housemates were sending him now that Danny was gone.

It seemed that the only people that didn't think his association with a Slytherin was practically blasphemy was Hermione and Hannah, for they also still kept in contact with Danny even after all the warnings they were given, and, oddly enough, Harry Potter. Harry was one of the only people in his house who thought he wasn't an awkward and untalented clutz, and apparently had no problem with Danny, despite his dislike for the other Slytherins.

He sighed as he scurried into the classroom. He didn't really understand what was so utterly different about making friends with a Slytherin. Well, he definitely could, but he couldn't see why others couldn't see what was special about Danny.

More than that, he wished Danny had been sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Not only would he have a friend going into Hogwarts, but he wouldn't be ostracized for hanging out with them. He had been crestfallen when Danny mentioned the Sorting Hat would have put him in Gryffindor as a second choice. However, he wasn't about to leave his first friend because he was in a house that everyone hated.

The class started with Professor McGonagall beginning with a speech about the danger and benefits of Transfiguration. He was really interested, and was impressed when she turned her desk into a pig and back.

"Will we be able to learn that?" Hermione asked, eager to learn as ever.

"Yes, but definitely not in your first year," the professor said sternly, though Neville could hear an underlying approval that he heard sometimes from his Gran. "Transfigurations is a very difficult subject, therefore we will start with the basics and go on, _slowly, _from there."

They were each given a match and were told to turn it into a needle, given the lecture and instructions beforehand. They all felt very excited, but Neville soon found out that the subject was indeed difficult. He prodded the match a few times, trying to do what McGonagall had demonstrated, but only succeeded in sending out sparks, which lit the match. He hurriedly blew it out before the small flame scorched the desk.

He looked next to him, where Hermione was in deep concentration. She stared at the match, then closed her eyes and muttered to herself. She spoke the incantation with such confidence, he was sure she would succeed. To his surprise, nothing happened; but she kept at it.

"Who was the kid you walked in with, Neville?" Ron asked him suddenly, making him jump. He looked in front of him, where Ron Weasley was turned around in his seat, his own match all but forgotten.

"U-uh, it-it w-was-"

"Daniel Fenton," Hermione spoke up from her stare off with her match. Neville thanked her inwardly for saving him from his stupid stammering. Danny seemed to be the only person he didn't stutter around.

"He's in Slytherin, ain't he?" Seamus spoke up after brushing the blown-up matchstick remnants off his face. Neville didn't miss the barely hidden disdain from his voice.

"He's nice," Neville said sternly. He might be a pushover with some things, but he would defend his friend. "Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he's dark."

Nearly everyone's gaze turned to him at his surprisingly non-stuttered answer. Harry nodded in approval, and said, "He's right. I mean, they can't be all bad, can they?"

Everyone was quiet for a bit, contemplating this. Most of the other Slytherins he'd heard of were all pretty mean and nasty, and of course Professor Snape was at the top of that list. He hadn't forgotten the bat-like nightmare that had practically kidnapped his friend at Diagon Alley. He knew he didn't actually kidnap him, but it sure seemed like it at the time. And all the horror stories made it worse-the Weasley twins had all but scared him into insomnia from the stories they'd told him about the Potions Master.

The silence was broken with Professor McGonagall stalking toward them, berating them for not focusing. However, when she saw Hermione's concentration and her results, she gave her a rare smile.

"Look here, this is what it ought to look like. Look at the ends, all silver and pointy. Still a bit thick, but it's a good improvement." She put the newly-transfigured pin back on Hermione's desk, then proceeded to excuse them from the class.

Neville shuffled out along with the rest, following behind Hermione. She turned back to him after they exited.

"So you talked to Danny? How is he doing?" she said. "I was really surprised when he went into Slytherin-I mean, you _saw _that Draco Malfoy character-"

"Yeah," Neville said, interrupting her before she could go into her fast-talking tirades she had a habit of doing. "He doesn't like Malfoy too much either. He tolerates him, but so does the rest of the house, he says."

"Doesn't surprise me," Ron said beside them, all the first years heading to lunch. "Even if he didn't say everything about my family and stuff, he's not the most likeable person."

"That's for sure," Harry said. "How do you know Fenton anyway? I know you said you spent the summer with him; do you know his family or something?"

Neville blinked. Harry had a pretty good memory; he only mentioned his connection to Danny in a short comment while they were lined up to be sorted. Then he realized the question that he asked.

"Uh...um...he-he was just staying with me and Gran for the summer. One time thing. He got into all sorts of trouble though-you should have seen him with the Devil's Snare!"

"Devil's Snare?" Hermione exclaimed. "You got into Devil's Snare?"

"What's Devil's Snare?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

Neville eagerly went into a Hermione-worthy monologue about Herbology and Devil's Snare. He was glad he found a subject change from Danny; he wasn't quite sure how to explain that situation.

Meanwhile, Harry was feeling a bit conflicted. From what he had seen and heard of people in Slytherin, they were not the nicest bunch. They were man and prejudiced, and he wasn't even going to get into the whole thing with Draco Malfoy.

However, with Daniel Fenton, it was different. After their meeting in Madame Malkins, he had been looking forward to seeing him at Hogwarts. After all, he didn't know anyone there besides Hagrid, even though everyone would know him: the Boy-Who-Lived. He still wasn't exactly sure of how he felt about that.

He thought he saw him at the train station with Neville, and he learned later that they were friends of some sort. When they had heard this on the way back from the Welcome Feast, Ron had declared that it was next to impossible to be friends with someone in Slytherin, which resulted in Neville defending Fenton quite fiercely, surprising him and his fellow Gryffindors.

"How long have you known Fenton, Neville?" he asked as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh, um...w-well I met him in the b-beginning of sum-summer, actually. He's from America."

He nodded. He remembered Fenton talking about magic there.

"So how did you meet his family?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, l-look! Here's the Great Hall!" Neville said as he scurried off to the Gryffindor table. Hermione followed after him and Harry and Ron shared a look.

"I'm not sure if I believe him, really," Ron said honestly as they sat down to eat. "I mean, you know what Slytherins are like. Just look at Malfoy."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But they can't all be bad, can they? I mean, it's not like they applied to be in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat chose for them."

"Based on what they were like though. Wasn't it on his head for a long time?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a bit, eating their lunch. Harry was trying to find the courage and wording for what he was about to say.

"The Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," he said just loud enough for ron to hear.

Ron immediately choked on his food. Harry began to regret telling as his friend began to cough.

"_What?_" Ron said loudly. Several eyes turned toward them and Harry shushed him frantically until they turned back around.

Ron noticed this, and settle down a bit. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?" he whispered incredulously. "But you're not...you're not…"

"Not what?"

"Not...Slytheriny? I dunno," Ron finished weakly. "If it wanted to put you in Slytherin, why didn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "I asked it not to."

"Woah," Ron said, running a hand through his red hair. "Well, that settles it."

"What?" Harry felt a little nervous.

"If you could have been in Slytherin, anyone could," he said. "The poor sod probably didn't know what he was in for, being sorted in there. Den of vipers, is what it is."

Harry smiled. He was a little afraid Ron would think differently of him when he told, but apparently he hadn't needed to be afraid.

"But still, I'm not gonna bake him a cake or anything," Ron said. "I get the feeling that he's going to be influenced by those bloody snakes if he's around them long enough. He's already foreign."

Harry didn't say anything, but he did glance at the dark haired boy passing them to get to their next class after lunch with his friend.

* * *

"Look at him, you wouldn't think he was a wizarding hero at first glance, would you?" Daphne whispered to Danny as they passed by Harry Potter in the Great Hall.

"Definitely not," Danny said, remembering his encounter with the boy at the robes shop. "To be honest, I forgot that Potter was our age."

She gave him a funny look. "Jeez, how long were you out of the loop to forget that?"

He stuck his tongue out. "A while."

She rolled her eyes at him, they caught sight of something just behind him. "Hey, Zabini!"

They walked up to the quiet boy, and he stopped to let them catch up to him. Danny gave him a grin. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Flitwick's class is, would you?"

Blaise Zabini gave him 'the look', which was always on his face when Danny was doing something exasperating. "Lost already?"

"You know, I had plans to put that stinking salve in Malfoy's socks, but I could always put them in yours…"

"Fine, Fenton. Follow me," Zabini said quickly. They had found a smelly bottle in the common room and Danny had claimed it as his own for future pranking.

They went through a few turns, and soon they were running a bit late. The halls were empty, so they let their speedwalk turn into a run as they tried to get to Charms on time.

"Stop!" Daphne suddenly shouted. The two boys skidded to a stop beside her, then looked down in horror. "It's Mrs. Norris!"

The three students were silent as the hated cat pawed her way toward them, slowly walking by them as they stuffed down their urges to kick it. The cat halted right by Danny, inching closer to him and running her tail against his leg. Danny shivered uncontrollably.

When the cat finally walked past them, they let out a sigh of relief. Danny shook his shoulders, trying to forget the feeling of the hated cat's tale on his leg.

"I know she hates everyone except Filch," Daphne said. "But I swear to god she's taken a liking to you."

"Don't," Danny said authoritatively. "If I don't speak or think about it, it can't be true. Mrs. Norris does not like me. Now let's get to charms class."

His two Slytherin friends kept silent as they walked down the corridor to the charms classroom. They weren't late, thankfully, but the only seats they could snag were way in the back. Danny heaved a sigh as Professor Flitwick went into a long and boring lecture with his high voice about the importance of learning to make a pineapple dance.

"That cat scares me shitless," Danny said quietly to the two next to him.

"Danny," Zabini said reprimandingly. Danny rolled his eyes; Zabini was such a sucker for manners.

"I don't blame you," Daphne said. "I almost don't want to follow you to class; she likes to show up when you're around."

"Don't I know it," he said, sounding hopeless. "This isn't the first time an animal wouldn't stop following me." He thought of Trevor, multiple squirrells at Longbottom Manor's garden, and a few birds back in Amity Park.

The charms lesson went quickly enough, and Danny found the class a little useless. Who would even _need _to make a pineapple dance across the desk? Maybe the class would get more interesting once they went into more complex spells.

* * *

**Sorry for the bit of delay, I've been on vacation. I went to this cabin with my family and a friend and another family friend's family in the mountains. But the cabin had a really bad mouse infestation, so I it wasn't much fun. I caught two mice with a very large plastic cup while my friend stood on a chair. **

**Anyway, Snape comes in the next chapter. I really like writing Snape, he's so delightfully sarcastic and really a huge asshole. It's fantastic!**

**Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up soon. **

**Without further ado, if you have any critiques or comments, don't hesitate to tell me! And if you think flames are critiques, go ahead and write those too. **

**Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Fenton. _Fenton." _Danny woke up to annoyed whispers and a hard slap to the face. He lay in his bed stiffly staring at the pajama-clad Blaise Zabini with wide eyes.

"You were having another nightmare again." Zabini said. "You're lucky Malfoy and his fat shadows are heavy sleepers."

He sat up in bed, cursing his weak mind. He saw that Theodore Nott was glaring weakly at him, still groggy from sleep. He sighed. "Sorry."

Zabini just shrugged, and Nott just flopped back on his pillow. "Happens to everyone," Zabini said quietly. "I used to get them a lot, but not too many now. Just try not to be too loud." He yawned. "Good night. Or I guess good morning, now." Zabini crawled back into his bed, and was soon asleep.

Danny sighed and stared at his bed curtains. This was the second nightmare he'd had since he came to Hogwarts, and he woke Zabini up both times. But he couldn't help it!

Most were nightmares about his parents dying, some were about the accident in the portal, and some were about when he'd been caught pickpocketing with his powers, and had to run away from the people screaming at him, calling him a _demon…_

God, he really didn't want to be a demon. He was more like a ghost, anyway...except he didn't have those really cool energy blasts like the powerful ones did...Ah, well. He would have to deal with the basic abilities.

* * *

"Daniel Fenton? Where is Daniel Fenton?" a prefect said loudly in the Slytherin common room. Danny looked up from his Transfigurations homework, and raised his hand. "Come with me, Mr. Fenton. Professor Snape wants to see you."

There was a chorus of mocking 'ooh!'s from his friends and the rest of the first-years. "Ah, shut it," he said as he followed the prefect to Snape's office.

"Mr. Fenton," Snape said with his usual scowl when they entered his office. He turned to the prefect and said, "You may go." The prefect nodded, and scampered out of the room, leaving Danny and Snape alone.

There was an awkward silence where the two just stared at each other. Danny, trying desperately not to wilt at his Head of House's stormy expression, broke the silence.

"Um...you wanted to see me?"

Snape sneered a little. "Obviously." There was a pause where Snape looked like he really didn't want to be there. "Headmaster Dumbledore has...suggested...that I check up on you, being as it is that you are now in my House, and that you recently lived alone in a pigsty, no doubt thieving to get by."

Not sure whether to be offended or confused, Danny just stared. "Er…"

Snape sighed. "Fine. Just answer my questions." Danny nodded reluctantly.

"Are you adjusting well in your classes?"

"Um, yeah."

"Don't say unsophisticated slang in my presence, Mr. Fenton. Sound like you have a brain in that skull."

"Sorry. Yes, then." Danny really tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Judging by Snapes face, he failed.

"Are you fitting in with your year-mates?"

"I think so."

"Have you been studying?"

"Yes."

"Have you stolen anything from your teachers or classmates?"

"What? No!"

"Hm. Had to make sure." Snape had a glint in his eye that Danny didn't like.

"...Jerk…"

"I see you aren't respecting proper authority, either."

"Yeah, I do! I'm just saying the truth!"

Snape glared at him for a moment, then sighed. "It would be wise to keep such opinions to yourself, next time. If you had been in any other House, I would have given you a month's worth of detentions."

Danny stuck his tongue out. Snape smacked him on the head.

"Stop that. Any nightmares?"

"Yes."

"To be expected. You passed my test; you may talk to Dumbledore if he still thinks you're having problems."

"I'm not having problems!"

"Ah, my mistake. I meant if you're still _a _problem."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Do you think if I poisoned his pumpkin juice, he'd finally shut up about his freaking father?" Danny muttered to Daphne and Zabini, who were the only two first-year Slytherins he could stomach to be around.

Daphne looked as if she were thinking along the same lines, while Zabini sent Danny a warning look. "Fenton, you go around insulting the Malfoys, you'll regret it." He didn't sound threatening, just a bitter and a little resigned.

"I know, I know...I'd just like to knock him down a few pegs." Rooming with Draco Malfoy was definitely grating on his nerves. All he ever talked about was his father's connections and Quidditch. And, of course, his everlasting hatred for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

He had come to envy those two a bit; they were free to openly express their dislike for the git, while he, Daphne, and Zabini had to stew in silence.

They were in the Great Hall, earlier than everyone else because Zabini and Daphne were apparently early risers. This fact made Danny almost contemplate being friendless, but he eventually adjusted to the early hours. However, Malfoy usually came around with the rest of his gang by the time they were almost finished eating.

"Let's not talk about that," Daphne spoke up. "We have Transfigurations, and our first Potions class today. Double Potions with Gryffindors, that is."

"That's with Snape," Danny added, interested to see how the professor differed when teaching as opposed to dragging around a street urchin in Diagon Alley. "Why do they put the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same classes...ever? Hasn't there been a rivalry there since the school opened?"

"Yes," Zabini said. He suddenly looked sly. "Apart from you, of course, who have friends in not only Gryffindor but nearly every house."

"Which I'm still a little confused at how you managed to do that," Daphne said. "I mean, Gryffindors barely give me a glance, and if they do, it's with the usual 'I've hated you from birth' looks. The feelings mutual, of course."

"I knew Neville before I came to Hogwarts, and I talked to Hermione and Hannah on the train." He didn't mention Potter; he didn't really know the kid, and that coincidental meeting definitely didn't count as a budding friendship.

"Hermione Granger? You talk to that mudblood?" Pansy butted in, her face looking as if she'd smelled something nasty.

Zabini and Daphne tensed at the word, but didn't say anything. Danny didn't let it slide, though. "Don't call her that, Pansy," he spat, letting a glare he had used on street crazies show on his face.

She shrank back from his glare, but she composed herself quick enough to turn from him in a disinterested hmph. Danny continued to glare daggers at her back, and by Pansy's stiffness, she could feel it. He eventually turned back to his friends.

"Not to be a prick," Zabini said carefully. "But why do you hang out with Granger? I mean, I suppose Muggle-borns are essential to heredity, but-"

"Heredity? God, Zabini, you sound like an old man," Daphne said with a snort.

He scowled slightly, but continued. "I won't deny that she's smart, but she's...a bit…"

"Bossy? Annoying? The stereotypical Know-It-All?" Daphne supplied. Danny sent a weak glare at her.

"Yes."

Danny sighed. "She sort of reminds me of my sister, in a way," he said reluctantly. "She was a bit of a know-it-all too, so it's kind of nice."

"You have a sister?" Daphne asked.

"Had a sister."

Daphne and Zabini stared at him when he didn't provide anything else, but they eventually moved on to different topics. But they all had the upcoming lesson with Snape and the Gryffindors in the back of their minds; it would sure be something to remember.

* * *

Something to remember indeed… "Come on, Neville, you'll be fine...phew...think you can walk a bit? It's a little hard to drag someone taller than me..," Danny said as he supported his friend on the way to the hospital wing.

Neville didn't respond, but whimpered a bit as his pained tears rolled onto the many boils on his face, thanks to the exploding potion.

"Man, you have the worst luck, Nev," Danny said as Madame Pomfrey put a strange looking cream on his face and hands. Neville was feeling a little better and no longer crying, thanks to the cream taking away the pain.

"I told you I was cursed," Neville moaned. "I've messed up in almost all my classes!"

"Ha! You said 'almost!'" Danny pointed out. "Almost means you're not a complete failure. You've still got to become a Botanist Auror, after all!"

Despite his bad day in Potions, Neville had to smile at that. Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, and Danny said:

"Oh, it's a real career. Neville's going to become the first."

She gave him an indulgent smile, and waved her wand over Neville. The cream vanished along with the boils. Soon after, they were sent out.

"That was quite a class," Danny said as they made their way outside.

Neville nodded silently. He was now certain that Snape was evil incarnate; the man was terrifying!

"Snape really harped on Potter, though," Danny said, a thoughtful look coming to his face. "What did Potter do to make Snape hate him so much?"

"I didn't _do _anything."

Danny jumped at the sudden voice, while Neville shrieked and tripped. It was Potter and Weasley.

"Jeez, why'd you scare us like that? Neville might've had an aneurism."

Neville rolled his eyes, and said, "Says the guy who screamed whenever he sees Mrs. Norris."

While Harry and Ron were struck dumb by the uncharacteristic snark from their usually quiet roommate, Danny began to sputter indignantly.

"I didn't scream! Let's see you try to be calm when Mrs. Norris jumps on you!"

They were all quiet for a minute before Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. Danny and Neville turned to them in question.

"We were going to check if Neville was okay," Harry said. "Since apparently it's my fault."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Danny scrunched his nose, thinking of how nasty Snape had been in particular to Harry. "You really didn't do anything? 'Cause Snape's out to _get _you, Potter." Harry just shrugged, looking frustrated and confused.

"So you're okay?" Ron spoke up. Neville nodded. "Right. Let's go see Hagrid, Harry." Ron began to leave the room, when Neville said,

"You're going to see Hagrid? That's cool," Neville said. Danny, remembering the giant of the man he saw when they got on the boats, agreed. Even if he was just the gamekeeper, a half-giant was really cool.

"Yeah. You want to come?" Harry offered. Danny didn't miss the foot that stepped on Harry's shoe.

"S-sure!" Neville said, unaccustomed to such attention from the celebrity. Harry gave an earnest smile.

"You can come too, Fenton, if you want." Danny felt uncomfortable. Wasn't Hagrid, like, really partial to Gryffindors? He was about to refuse, but then he saw Neville's pleading face. He sighed inwardly, and agreed.

They marched up to Hagrid's hut, with Harry talking to Ron and Neville about Snape and the Potions lesson. Danny decided to keep quiet; he knew Snape was mean, but he wasn't _that _mean…

As they approached the hut door, a loud barking sounded from inside. Hagrid's voice tried to quiet the barking, but it just got more excited and louder. Hagrid finally opened the door, and a large black blur came at the students.

"GAH!" Danny fell on his back, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He groaned, then made a grossed-out sound when a slobbery tongue licked his face.

"Ah! It's eating Danny!" Neville screamed. Hagrid just laughed.

"Nah, Fang's just showin' his love! 'E's a real softy," Hagrid said, grabbing the dog with his massive hands and pulling him off Danny. He sat up and tried to wipe the drool off his face with his sleeve.

"Yuck," he said as he stood up. Fang nudged his hand and ran around him in circles, looking like a hyper puppy even with his size. Danny sighed in resignation, and scratched the dog being his ears. His tail wagged violently.

"I didn't know you were that good with animals, Danny," Harry said, clearly fighting off a smile.

"I'm not," Danny said with a scowl. "They just won't leave me alone." Neville and Ron stifled a chuckle.

"Well, I'll 'ave yer know, that Fang's a great judge o' character. Come on inside, might be o' bit o' er squeeze, but we'll fit."

They all clambered inside, and found seats at the large, wooden table. Well, Danny had to sit on the floor, since Fang dragged him by the sleeve to the ground to scratch his belly. Danny reluctantly conceded, and petted the energetic dog.

"Fang really likes you," Neville said, not hiding his smile. Danny just stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

**Wow! This chapter...sigh...to be honest, I'm not a big fan of this chapter. For one thing, it was supposed to be a lot longer, and a lot more...epic? Yeah, let's go with that. **

**If you're wondering why I didn't include the first Potions lesson, it was because it would have been pretty much a rewrite of that scene. And since you probably all know it nearly by heart, I won't burden you or myself with a sloppy rewrite. I already had to do that practically for the Sorting scene, and that wasn't really fun. **

**Plus, animals like Danny! A lot! **

**If you have any critiques or comments, don't hesitate to tell me! And if you think flames are critiques, go ahead and write those too. **

**Until next time. **


End file.
